The present invention relates to an aircraft. More particularly, the invention relates to an integrated multi-role variable sweep wing aircraft.
The subsonic static instability level is selected to maximize supersonic cruise and transonic maneuver performance. Current research, including piloted simulations, however, indicate that in the subsonic Air Combat Maneuvering, or ACM, environment, aircraft with these levels of static instability are prone to pitch departure, deep stall and spin, which might otherwise occur due to lack of nose-down pitch power.
The principal object of the invention is to provide an aircraft which overcomes the tendency to pitch departure, deep stall and spin, and permits the maximum maneuvering potential of the aircraft to be realized.
An object of the invention is to provide a variable sweep wing aircraft which overcomes forces tending to pitch the nose up when the wings sweep forward.
Another object of the invention is to provide an aircraft having optimized supersonic cruise and transonic maneuver performance.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an aircraft which has good high lift, low speed control and performance.